The Sparda Chronicles:Chapter the first
by GWolf
Summary: ON HIATUS The story of Sparda. His life as a Devil Knight and how he defeated Mundus to save us all
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I own not the characters. Do have the game though

King Manus was tired. He'd slowly been weakening, no longer able to battle as long or as hard as he used to. But now, the fear of leaving the throne without a leader left him. His disciple, Longinus, had told him of the hatching. One of his eggs, born of a concubine had hatched. He hadn't seen the hatching but he'd heard its tale. At birth his kind fight with others of their hatching. Those who survived were raised, the dead and the weak were devoured. Such was the way of things. At this hatching, his offspring had killed every one of his brood mates and was now resting after gorging on their remains. Such power and only a few hours old. He would be a fine lord. And Longinus would rule till he had come of age. The old king looked up at the sound of footsteps. Longinus entered and said, 'My king are you prepared?' Manus smiled, 'I have seen what I've needed to see and tasted what I needed to taste. There is nothing more to wait for'. As he spoke, demons began emerging from the shadows, licking their fangs. Longinus bowed his head and turned around. 'Die well, my king''. He opened his mouth and screamed. The demons recognized the call and as one leapt on the aged king. Fangs tore into his neck hand back, and an elbow spike was ripped out. Manus roared and lashed out, killing those he could. But soon the fighting ended and soon, only the sound of crunching bone and armoured hide were heard as the throne was baptized in blood.

He lay asleep in a pool of blood. He twitched, dreaming of the feeling of sinking fangs into a neck. The nursemaids watched and smiled. Mundus would make a fine king.

In another hatching, there were hundreds of infants, ranging from those who were nothing more then beasts then those who claimed sentience, in varying degrees. This was not a royal birthing, so there was no nurse to watch. Any infant to make it out of the dank, squalled cave would be raised. Any who did not would be left to rot. The hatching began. And so did the killing. The infants tore into each other. Each one was born with an overwhelming desire to kill, maim and feed. The carnage was expected. What wasn't expected was an anomaly. In the middle of the carnage, there was one. He wasn't concerned with mass slaughter. He was curious about his surroundings. Why was there no light? He could see in the dark but still he would have liked the light. He saw something crawl along the wall. Maybe it would be his friend. In innocence he reached out to touch it. But it was a brood mate which slashed at him. In fear, the infant lashed back, severing his brood mates legs and torso. Others were drawn and they attacked the infant. He killed in defence. But with each one he killed, the innocence and gentleness diminished.

Many hours later, the floor of the birthing cave was red. Only one demon had survived. He had been a gentle creature. But now it was buried under the fear, anger and hate. And the hunger. Looking at the strewn carcasses he howled as he buried his head in a ribcage and began to crunch.

Review, Review, Review. Please


	2. Selection

_Disclaimer: I don't own DMC_

It was cold. The demon stood looking at the sky. It was cold. Then again it was always cold. He was waiting to hear the news. He had been called, along with many others, to the throne room of Prince Mundus. He was standing in a cavern whose roof had fallen in. Around him there were dozens of demons. No one knew why they had been called. He doubted it was to be punished as he had never done anything to incur the wrath of the demon lord. A succubus suddenly appeared in the cavern. She glanced around at the various monsters, her eyes lingering on him. Finally, she said, 'The Lord Mundus summons you'. The demons slowly began to fie into the throne room, some seemed anxious, others apprehensive. As the demon was about to enter the throne room, the succubus whispered in is ear, 'Come see me…if you can'. He didn't have time to wonder about what she meant by 'if you can' as he heard the voice of Mundus.

'Welcome, welcome one and all'. Mundus stood in front of his throne. The demon was surprised by how small he was. He had expected a giant, yet Mundus was slightly under his own seven foot. Yet the aura of power coming from him was incredible. He noticed several demons backing back, trying to fade into the back ground. Mundus walked into the group. He observed his Prince as he walked. Mundus had armoured skin, which was in the form of an exoskeleton. He had four eyes, each of which glowed a different colour. He had no wings or tail. All in all, he seemed unimpressive….until he looked into the eyes of another demon. Then you could see the power. As he walked among his followers, he seemed to be watching some. Finally he returned to his throne and summoned the succubus to hi side. He whispered in her ear, she nodded and went among the crowd whispering to several. Any she talked to left the room. The demon watched as she moved closer. She stopped at him, smiled and whispered, 'Your no longer needed'. The demon looked at Mundus for a moment then quickly exited the room. He was the last to leave. A few moments after he had left the earth was suddenly rocked. The assembled demons looked at each other in shock, then turned as the succubus reappeared. 'Alright', she said, a sensual smile on her face, 'Lord Mundus will have you back'. The assembled beats returned to the throne room…..and were greeted by walls covered in blood. Organs were strewn across the floor and as the demon walked towards the throne, his foot crushed more then one skull. At the throne, the devils bowed to Mundus.

'Congratulations, my subjects, you have been selected to be my new Devil Knights'. Looking around him, Mundus laughed, 'You are fortunate, these are those who failed to meet my standards'. Mundus stood and walked up to the first demon, a large bird like creature. Mundus observed it for a moment and asked it what its name was. The bird pulled itself up and said, 'Griffon, former Devil Knight of your great father'. Mundus nodded approval and moved on. In this way, the demon learned the names of his new compatriots. Phantom, the spider whose blood was lava. Beowulf, a hulking beast with glowing spines on his back. Bolverk, a giant warrior who wielded a colossal sword and was accompanied by a pair of demon wolves. Necros, a creature that was nothing but shadow. Deinisus, a reptilian beast who had no eyes but whose head followed any movement. Furiataurus, a flaming horned monster And a burning warrior who called himself The Despair Embodied. Mundus then stood in front of the demon.

'And you, who are you?'

The demon kept his eyes turned down as he replied

'Sparda, my lord'


	3. Authors Note

_Just putting a response to a few reviews._

_Firstly, about Mundus' form. You will see the form he had in DMC. But I had the idea of having him change forms as the story progresses. Why will be revealed later._

_As to chapter length and how its set out, I'm still very new to all this. Hopefully, I'll be able to improve how layout, and I'll certainly be writing longer chapters in the future. Well that's all I've gotta say. Next update up soon. Peace out _

_Big Grim_


End file.
